In alarm systems, such as building fire alarm systems, audio capabilities enable emergency messages to be passed between fire control panels and/or audio panels. Since building alarm systems impact public safety, standards have been developed by organizations in the United States and Europe. For example, some standards require backup amplifiers as part of the audio circuitry in case a primary amplifier fails.
Conventional voice control panels require users to manually wire backup amplifiers to primary amplifiers. In these systems, if the user decides to change the configuration of the amplifiers, the user needs to rewire the connections between the amplifiers. In addition, after the wiring is completed, these systems require the wiring to be tested manually to ensure the system is set up properly.